


everything

by spells



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, KuroTsukki Fluff Week 2018, M/M, Marriage, Oaths & Vows, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spells/pseuds/spells
Summary: I don’t doubt my choice for a second.





	everything

**Author's Note:**

> **day nine:** _proposal/marriage_ | ~~anniversary | age~~

Most times there’s something about marriage in the media, be it a movie or a show or a book, there’s doubt.

I don’t doubt my choice for a second.

Bokuto throws me a bachelor party because he must, and it’s lovely, but the only thing that’s on my mind, even as half-naked men and women dance around in my lap and harsh alcohol is poured down my throat, is the fact that tomorrow, I’m marrying the love of my life.

I wake up hungover. I wake up with Kei next to me.

Besides those moments in the morning, dim-lit and grey, I don’t see him for the rest of the day. He’s carried off into getting ready, and Yamaguchi, Akiteru and his mom say it’ll be unlucky if I see him before the altar. Go figure.

My eyes water when he shows up at the door, rolling his eyes like this is all stupid, but smiling, smiling, smiling.

I love his smile. Nothing compliments his features more. He’s never looked prettier.

(Well, arguably. It’s really hard to choose, when he looks like that – breathtaking – all the time.)

His mom gives him away to me, and I smile at her, blindingly, before I turn to look at her son.

Beautiful, but he knows that. His hand is warm and soft and sweaty in mine, and I squeeze it to reassure him. He nods lightly in response, still visibly tense and nervous, but looking at me just as firmly as I’m looking at him. He looks like light, like he just stepped out of the morning sun and forgot to brush off the dust. White suit, pale skin, blonde hair. He’s everything, everything.

I want to tell him I love him, now. I want to take him in my arms, carry him off into the sunset, nevermind the others. He’s everything that matters. He’s everything.

The minister starts talking, colloquial words and inclusive speech, practiced and stolen off the internet. I know it by heart, and could say it back to them if I wanted to. Kei chose the script, the very first link to show up on google, and had us practice it to one another for reasons that still go beyond me.

I don’t pay attention. I’m busy.

He’s looking at the minister, gaze flickering between them and everyone we’ve brought here. I’m pretty sure he’s wearing make-up, but I don’t know. I’m not. I can’t tell if he’s blushing, or Yachi just put some blush on him. Both seem equally likely. Either way, he looks lovely, all pastel tones. They all work sweetly with the stained-glass colors that shine on him, royal blue and carmine and leaf green. I can see the criss-cross of where one color meets the other, casting faint shadows on his skin, like cracks on a china teacup.

From how much experience I have, I know when it’s my cue to say my vows, even if I’m not paying attention. Just like the minister’s part, I could say it backwards, but I still dig my draft out of my back pocket. It’s all crumpled up, poorly folded, but my hands don’t shake as I unravel it. My handwriting might be a mess, but at least I can tell it apart.

There are already tears in his eyes the moment I look up to start speaking. I almost break down, right there.

“Tsukishima Kei,” I say, and chuckle afterwards. That’s when it hits me, because as much as I have been telling myself that this is it – I’m marrying my favorite person –, it still seems fake as fuck.

I want to kiss him. Tell him I love him.

“Tsukishima Kei,” I try again instead, “if I told you, seven years ago, back in the Karasuno gym, that we were going to get married someday, you would have scoffed at me and walked away. Although you did do exactly that, so no big changes there.

“I wouldn’t have believed myself, either. I probably wouldn’t believe myself until I met you at uni, after having you run away from me for so long, and you looked nothing like you did at fifteen. Eighteen-year-old me thought you were something – twenty-year-old me thought you were everything. Twenty-five-year-old me still does.

“It started back in high school, I guess. But it also didn’t. It started in the library, sometime into the night, when I found a freakishly tall blonde kid amidst the stacks, and I just had to invite him into the volleyball team. It started when I saw you look at me with scorn in your eyes – just like right now, you don’t fool me, Tsukishima Kei – and it made me fall in love. Because I’m a fool. Love at first sight doesn’t mean shit, it doesn’t exist. But seeing you in a new light, in a new place… I fell in love.

“It kept going. It kept going when you showed up at my doorstep, drunk- Hear me out, you’re all hearing correctly, he rang my doorbell shitfaced and crumbled as soon as I showed up. It was half past three in the morning, I was wearing my Felix the cat pajama pants and oh, did I want to kill whoever it was for waking me up. That feeling went away, though, when I saw it was you. It kept going, when I made you my dad’s hangover killer – cheers, Dad! – and breakfast, when I learned that you had a sweet tooth, and when I finally asked you out for lunch.

“It kept going when we went through our first finals together, not seeing each other for weeks and being unable to schedule study dates between cram sessions. You still won’t tell me how you knew when was my last exam, but seeing you- Kei, seeing you, smiling, hopeful, right outside that hell-bent classroom… Man, I was in heaven. I still am. Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me, okay, because you asked for this. You’re getting this for the rest of your life, baby.

“It kept going when we moved in together. When we adopted our first houseplant and named it Cat, when we adopted our cat and named it Dog. When we were, we are, so sure that we were the last one to clean the toilet, Tetsurou, are you out of your mind? When we learned the importance of bedding, and the mysterious pleasure of making your bed after you finally get out of it. When we, we, we.

“It kept going when you woke up, three forty-two in the afternoon and two days after Christmas. When you dragged yourself across the bed and lay your head on my chest, and I stopped working and pushed my laptop away, to pay attention to you. When I talked to you to wake you up, for I’ll-never-know-how-long, and in the end, you just raised your head and asked me to marry you. Spoiler alert, folks; I said of course.

“It kept going, and it keeps going, my love. And here I am, standing before you, to vow that it will forever keep going. Forever, and we both agree that it’s a strong word. What happens forever, really? What goes beyond _the end_? I’m here to promise you that I will. It’ll keep going, Kei. No matter what, it will keep going. I promise.”

He still smiles. His nose is red and his chin is quivering, lashes clumping together from the tears, but he hasn’t stopped smiling. I know I’m crying too. I love him.

We dry our tears, and it’s his turn. He tugs his notes out of his chest pocket, professionally, trying to keep a straight face. I can’t look away.

“Tetsurou,” he says, and clears his throat. Professional, I think, but I don’t say anything. I don’t think my mouth would even open. “You have always, always been a guiding light for me. In high school, you taught me, you helped me, you showed me. I conquered so much because of you, thanks to you. Now, it’s finally my time to say, thank you, Tetsurou, for making me into a better man.

“In college, you became something new. You were still my senior, in many ways, but now we each knew so much more than each other, in such different areas. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. But I did. I saw you again. Before the library, in fact. I’ve never told you this, but I knew you went there, I learned you went there in my first or second week. Everyone only talked about you, Tetsurou, how was I not supposed to know? That was my first shot at learning about you, when you were everything. You couldn’t have been more comfortable, couldn’t have belonged more. When I saw you living something that you loved, I loved you.

“You know I’m not the best with words. Everyone knows. I’m good in silence. You, though, you bring the words right out of me, Tetsurou. I could talk about you, I could talk to you, forever. Now I know that no matter what I say, it’ll never be as good as your fucking vows, but I might as well keep trying, idiot.”

Every time I laugh, my cheeks hurt, and my eyes burn. I’ve been crying for too long.

“I’m never going to quit trying. Here, I seal the challenge, the infinite dare, of forever trying to one-up you, in any way I can. Forever, because I know I’ll never manage. I’ll never manage.

“I’ll never manage, because you might make me a better man, but you’re the best man I’ve ever met. You’re clever, you’re kind, you’re funny, you’re strong, you’re pretty, you’re gentle, you’re sweet, you’re giving, you’re understanding, you’re attentive, you’re everything. My, my everything. I want it to stay that way.”

Nothing else matters, I realize. They applause him, the minister goes back to talking, but he’s the only thing. He’s everything.

I slide a ring onto his finger; he slides a ring onto mine. They fit snug, just right, and the amount of things those golden bands symbolize strikes me. My left hand goes numb with how much thought I put into it.

Before I kiss him, I mutter ‘I love you’ against his lips, just like I’ve been craving to do. I can see him close his eyes and press forward, and I don’t know what it means.

When I feel him against me, clutching my tie and giving in, I don’t feel anything anymore. I become never ending, I become infinite. We do. I don’t know where I end and he begins. Together, we’re everything.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/karasunya)
> 
> merry christmas to everyone, or happy holidays, whatever's right to you! i hope everyone has a merry rest-of-holiday-season, and if it hasn't been great, then i know you'll persevere through it.  
> kudos n comments n bookmarks are as appreciated as always! cheers, thanks for reading!


End file.
